Kenshin
Kenshin is a BLK Demoman Freak (no pun intended) created by Jillian189. Born with demon ancestry, he became a detective solely out of the desire to make his home city a better place. He wears the Suited Demoman model with a GRY-colored tie, and the default RED Demoman's Fro. His theme is the extended opening theme of Law & Order. Biography Kenshin was born in Japan in the Suijin area (koth_suijin). His grandfather was a Thunder Oni who fell in love with Kenshin's grandmother, resulting in Kenshin having a bit of demon blood in him. Although he is African-American, Kenshin was raised Japanese. He was taught from childhood to be polite to others no matter what. When he grew older, Kenshin moved to the Kong King region (koth_king) to live independently. The criminal state of the city disgusted him so much that he decided to fix it. He joined the KKPD (Kong King Police Department), and during his career he put away many criminals behind bars. After many years of service, Kenshin became a mentor to Jericho, a BLU Sniper rookie whose background was heavily entrenched in the supernatural. Although Kenshin's beliefs initially clashed with Jericho's, they slowly became an unstoppable team. Together, they confronted the darkness affecting Kong King and worked to make things a little brighter, one criminal at a time. Personality and Behavior Kenshin is stern, no-nonsense, and unfailingly polite. He is always formal even when off-duty, and never seems to lose his cool. Even while angry he always manages to keep himself collected. This causes others who don't know Kenshin very well to believe that he's arrogant and smug, even though his politeness was the result of his childhood upbringing. Unlike many Demomen, who are prone to alcoholism and devil-may-care attitudes, Kenshin follows the rules and prefers to stop crime within the boundaries of the law. Due to how dangerous criminals can be, Kenshin knows that recklessness can bring severe consequences. He hates criminals and other lawbreakers, naturally, but he also hates those who bend the rules and pass themselves off as "good". Kenshin is good friends with Jericho, though they don't always get along. Kenshin finds his partner's outlandish theories and belief in the supernatural rather irritating, and wants to break Jericho out of it. However, he is also fond of Jericho and sometimes sees him as the naive little brother he never had. Kenshin hates James Jackson and opposes the Scout's methods in fighting crime. While he acknowledges James' efforts, he refuses to think himself as being on the same boat with him due to James' willingness to kill criminals. He knows killing is necessary, but only as a last resort and not a means to an end. In Kenshin's honest opinion, he sees James as a criminal trying to pass himself off as "good" for fighting other criminals. Powers and Abilities * Brontekinesis -- Kenshin is the grandson of a Thunder Oni, a type of demonic yokai that has the power to control storms. Naturally, this gives him the power to control thunder, which are basically deadly shock-waves magnified by nature. He mostly applies this by clapping his hands really hard, producing a powerful shock-wave that stuns and pushes back opponents. * Electrokinesis -- Being part-Thunder Oni gives Kenshin the power to control lightning as well. He usually does simple feats such as using his electricity to stun fleeing and/or hostile criminals (sort of like a taser, except not) and power electrical devices to save on rent money. * Enhanced physical condition -- Kenshin is stronger, tougher, and faster than the average human. He has diamond-hard bones, allowing him to shrug off most attacks as if they're nothing. He also has a powerful digestive system that allows him to digest anything without problems (although he really wishes it wouldn't do the same for coffee). * Enhanced senses -- Kenshin has excellent hearing, smell, sight, and taste. It often comes in handy when trying to track down hard-to-catch criminals. * Healing factor -- Kenshin has the ability to recover from injuries that are normally fatal to humans and some Freaks. Due to his rapid healing rate, Kenshin often appears as implacable, which tends to scare criminals. * Expert shooter -- Due to his enhanced sight, Kenshin has a good eye and is well-trained in the use of firearms. He can shoot a target from a far distance away. He wields the Spy's standard Revolver. * Expert fighter -- Kenshin is trained in Krav Maga, a martial art style that combines techniques sourced from aikido, judo, boxing, and wrestling. He is decent enough to take down normal humans and low-level Freaks without the use of his powers. Faults and Weaknesses * Like all Oni, Kenshin is vulnerable to soybeans, especially when they're roasted. He's severely allergic; merely touching them brings him great pain, and consuming them causes severe stomach problems that leaves him weakened for quite a while. * Due to being half-demon, Kenshin is vulnerable to holy magics as anything pure and divine causes permanent injuries upon contact. * Kenshin's powers are restricted and controlled by the eyepatch he wears. When removed, his powers increase, but also become unpredictable and impossible to control. * Kenshin's electric-based powers tend to act unstable when near water. Sure it could take out a large amount of enemies, but it could hurt Kenshin as well if he's standing on or near a body of water. * Kenshin's thunder waves need a consistent medium to travel through, such as water, air, or earth. * Despite his healing factor and enhanced physical abilities, Kenshin can still be killed if he is injured beyond the point of recovery, or if he encounters Freaks with the ability to nullify his abilities. Trivia * Kenshin is a masculine Japanese name derived from 謙 (ken) and 信 (shin). They mean "modest" and "truth", respectively. * Kenshin's character was inspired by police and crime shows such as Law & Order. * Kenshin is often called "The Perfect Gentleman" by his co-workers, mostly to mock his exceedingly polite behavior. * A running gag between Kenshin and Jericho is that Jericho will try to guess what his partner is hiding within his afro. So far, the Sniper has come up with a toaster, a rubber chicken, a wedding ring, and some porn magazines. * Kenshin's weakness to soybeans comes from the Japanese tradition Mamemaki, where people throw roasted soybeans out the door (or at a family member wearing a demon mask) while shouting "Demons out! Luck in!". Soybeans, in Japanese culture, are seen as a way to drive away evil spirits who bring misfortune and illnesses with them. Category:Concepts made by Jillian189 Category:BLK Team Category:Demomen Category:Lawful Good beings Category:Freaks with Theme Songs